


Promise

by Catalinay



Category: Blue Crush (2002)
Genre: Chromatic Character, F/F, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden tries to make it all okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/gifts).



“What do you mean, she’s gone?” I ask, flopping down onto Anne-Marie’s bed as I grab for the Surfer magazine on the floor.  “I mean, give it a few days and she’ll be back, right?” I continue as I start flipping through the pages, practically drooling over the pictures from Pipe.  Someday, it’s gonna be us in these pictures, me and Anne-Marie, maybe even Lena, too. 

Swear, I’ve lost count of how many times April’s pulled this shit, taken off with some _haole_ , only showing up at home when it was time for him to leave the island.  I shake my head, looking up at Anne-Marie when she starts making this weird choking noise. 

“What?” I ask, eyes narrowing.  “What is it?”

“She’s **gone** , Eden!” Anne-Marie stammers, and her face turns even redder than it does when Drew says something to embarrass her.  “She left a note, she went to Vegas with that guy, Rick, _since I’m eighteen now_ ….  Shit, Eden, what am I gonna do?”

“She couldn’t mean it.” I shake my head, not wanting to believe April could go this low.  I mean, she’s pretty much always put men over everything else, as long as I’ve known Anne-Marie, but….  She wouldn’t just abandon her kids, not for real, nobody’s **that** cold.

“It’s never been like this before,” she says, and I don’t even have to look at her to tell that she’s already crying.  Shit. 

“C’mere,” I say, pulling her sort of into my lap, legs hanging over mine as she leans against me.  She keeps right on making that wheezing noise, but I just hold her, stroking her hair like my mom used to do for me when I was little.  Eventually she falls asleep, but I just stay there, staring at the ceiling and trying to figure out how to make this right.

**

“Shit,” I mutter to myself, yanking at the collar of the stupid uniform we have to wear for work, staring at myself in the mirror.  If April ever **does** show her face back on the island, I swear, I’m gonna make her eat this damned thing. 

Yeah, so my mom would’ve made me get a job now that I’m finally done with school anyway, but shit, I could’ve found something better than being a maid at the hotel if I’d had more time to look, or if we hadn’t needed the money so badly.  Shit. 

I’ve got a couple grand I’ve been saving since before I can remember, but Lena’s pretty much worthless when it comes to money, and April didn’t leave much of anything for Anne-Marie and Penny except bills, so we don’t have a lot to work with.  They’re already two months behind on rent, and it’s only a matter of time till they get that eviction notice, so I’m hustling, trying to do whatever I can to come up with enough cash for us all to get a place. 

The only thing that makes this job halfway decent is that we’re all in it together, me and Anne-Marie and Lena, too, because she said she didn’t have anything better to do on her own.  The two of them can **almost** make me forget I’m making beds and taking out other people’s trash.  Even the bathrooms aren’t so bad most days, with Lena cracking jokes and that look Anne-Marie gets, so scandalized by the things people leave out in their rooms.

Finally I walk out of the locker room, yanking at my uniform again and glaring at the shift supervisor when she pushes past me. 

**

“This is all you have?” I ask Lena when she hands me two twenties and a handful of change, frowning at her.  “Shit, Lena, we just got paid Friday!”

“I needed some wax for my board,” she says sheepishly.  “And strings for my guitar, and then I owed Drew, and I had to get food for Lola until I could get her to my parents.”

I take a deep breath, trying not to lose my temper.  Getting mad at Lena is pretty much a waste of time anyway – it never lasts as long as I want it to.  Been that way ever since the third week of kindergarten, when her parents forgot to pack her a snack and Mrs. Akana made me share mine.  Sharing was the last thing I wanted to do, but somehow Lena had me thinking it was all my idea by the time we were done eating.

“Lola?” I ask, even though I’m pretty sure I don’t really want to know.  “Didn’t you say the dog was a dude?”

“That was Homer,” she says, shaking her head, and I can’t help laughing a little, even though I’m trying my hardest to fight it.  “He was **last** week, Eden, the little guy I found on the beach, the one that wanted to go in the water with me.”

I start laughing for real as she launches into her spiel about the dogs.  She’ll be talking about them all day now, or at least until something else grabs her attention.  Next week I’ll just make sure I ask her for the cash right after we get paid.

**

“You gotta be kidding me.”  That’s all I can say when I first walk into the place Kala brought me by to see.  It’s  a **shack** , that’s the only way to describe it, front door practically falling off the hinges, paint peeling, and I don’t even want to look in the bathroom.

“Hey, it’s got potential!” he insists, not giving in even when I give him that look he says I’m famous for.

I don’t say anything else, just start walking around, taking everything in.  Of course, one lap of the house only takes about five minutes, not exactly a lot of time to think.  _Potential_ , Kala says….  Shit, don’t know that I’d give the place that much credit.  End up in the front bedroom, head tilted to one side as I try to figure out what the crack trailing down the wall reminds me of.  Have to laugh when I realize it’s just about a perfect replica of the fins on Anne-Marie’s favorite board.

“What’s funny?” Kala asks, and I nearly jump out of my skin, cursing myself out under my breath for letting him sneak up on me.

“Tell your cousin we’ll take it,” I tell him, rolling my eyes at the grin that spreads across his face.  He’ll probably give me shit over this for years, insisting that I owe him one.

**

I sink down onto the sand next to Penny, trying to get my shit together before I say anything, not wanting to make all of this worse.  She didn’t even make it into the house with the first load of boxes we brought over, bolted as soon as she saw the place. I just barely managed to keep Anne-Marie from calling the cops – figured we don’t really need anybody finding out that April’s gone until we can find a way to pay a lawyer, get Anne-Marie set up as Penny’s guardian or whatever. 

“Look, I know it sucks," I say to her, shrugging, glancing at her before looking out over the water.  “I know you never asked to be stuck with any of us, but….”

“Why didn’t she take me with her?” Penny bites out, viciously swiping at her face with one hand.

Shit.  How the hell am I supposed to answer that?

“I don’t know,” I finally say, shrugging.  “I would have, if I were her.  But shit, I wouldn’t have run off with some guy in the first place.”

Penny laughs at that and I look at her out of the corner of my eye, shifting a little, uncomfortable.

“Just give us a chance, alright?” I tell her, trying to shrug off the feeling that she knows more than I want her to.

**

I’m only half asleep when Anne-Marie crawls into bed next to me, bleary eyes searching for the clock.  Can’t help groaning when I realize what time it is.

“Couldn’t sleep?” I ask, my voice rough, even though we both know the answer to that question. 

She hasn’t slept well in months.  Her surfing’s shitty too, which is how I know something’s really wrong with her, that the gloom hanging over her is more than just April taking off.  Anne-Marie’s got natural talent, so much it’s almost ridiculous.  She used to have the guts to go with it, too, always charging the biggest waves, right there with me and the boys. 

Ever since she got out of the hospital, though, she’s like a different person.  It took her almost a month to get out to the sandbar, and she still freezes every time I try to get her to go further.  I don’t know if I’m ever going to get her back to normal, but shit, I’m not going to stop trying.  She’s too good to just let it all go.

 The first time she showed up in my bed, though, shit, that was awkward, my heart pounding, sure my cover was blown and she could tell just how many times I’d wanted her there for a very different reason.

“I should just start out in here,” she mumbles, bringing me out of the past and right back here to my girl, laying in my bed and looking for me to make her better. 

I laugh, my hand stroking her hair and then moving down her back, ending up on her ass.  My fingers trace the hem of the skimpy shorts she always wears to bed; they’re barely more than underwear, really.  We wear even less out on the water but for some reason they always get to me.

“You know I wouldn’t mind,” I tell her, even though I know it’s not likely to happen.  She’s still self-conscious about us, worried that Penny would freak out, worried what everyone would think.

Before I can think about it too much she starts kissing me, slow and tentative, like she always starts out.  Just the fact that she’s doing it, though, making the first move, shit, I’m happy with that.

“What’re you looking for?” I mumble against her mouth, kneading her ass.  We both know what she wants, but I still like hearing her ask for it.

She gasps a little, and I take advantage of the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth, teasing and stroking hers.  Shit, I could kiss her just about forever.  Except, of course, that kissing gets to both of us, and I can only stand that whimpering sound she makes for so long before I have to give in, give her more.

I roll us over so she’s on top of me and her shirt comes off easy, falling to the floor as my hands go to her tits.  Her tan’s faded, since she hasn’t been spending as much time out on the water, her nipples just a little darker than her skin.  They’re hard before I even touch her, and I can’t help teasing a little, my fingertips just barely brushing across them. 

“Fuck, Eden!” she whines, shifting above me so she’s straddling my thigh, her knee pressed up against my pussy as she starts grinding against me.  I can’t help laughing a little as I give in, palming her tits.  She groans, arching into my touch, and her nipples get even harder.  I start pinching them, rolling them between my fingers as she thrusts harder against my thigh.

“Up,” I tell her when I can feel her against my skin, juices soaking through her shorts, my voice low, rough with desire and the taste of her already slipping down my throat.  She whines again but does what I want.  My hands hook into the sides of her shorts when she’s lifted herself far enough away, pulling them down to her knees, letting her kick them off the rest of the way.

My hand’s right there when she comes back down, searching for that warmth.  She’s already wet and open for me when I find her slit, my middle finger tracing her opening and then slipping inside as the heel of my palm pushes against her, putting pressure against her clit.

“Please,” she begs, her voice higher-pitched, breathier than normal.  And shit, I can’t resist that.  I nod, slowly thrusting my finger into her, my palm still putting pressure against her clit, searching for what I want. 

A few slow, teasing thrusts is all it takes until she’s right there, the old Anne-Marie back again, the one who knows exactly what she wants and goes after it instead of waiting for it to come to her.  I can’t help wondering again if we ever would have gotten here without the accident, and then April.  Would she would have decided she wanted me on her own?  Shit, that kind of thinking could take me right out of the moment, if I let it.

“More,” she demands, and I’m glad for the excuse to stop thinking so much.  I laugh as she lifts herself away from me, reaching down to grab my hand, position it how she wants.  And then I can’t even laugh anymore as she kisses me, all teeth and tongue and hunger as she fucks herself with my fingers.

She moves right when I start thinking I’m not going to make it through much more of this without my fingers falling off, burying her face in my neck as her hips start working even faster.  She’s mumbling something against my skin, but I can’t make out the words, and then she starts thrashing above me.  I start moving my thumb even faster against her clit as her whole body tightens, and then she’s collapsed on top of me, her breathing starting to slow.

“You feel better?” I ask, laughing a little as I pull my hand away from her.  I lick my fingers clean, my body still throbbing for her. 

“Almost,” she says, turning towards me, and that spark’s still there, whatever made her the Anne-Marie I fell in love with all those years ago.  Can’t help but feel pretty damned pleased with myself, chasing all the sadness out of her eyes.  “Come here,” she continues, and I have to laugh a little at the look on her face, the smirk that says she knows exactly what I’m thinking.

I lean in closer, kissing her again.  It’s softer, almost gentle this time.  At least at first, that is.  It doesn’t take too long until she starts pushing, though, her tongue in my mouth, everything more intense.  I barely notice when my shirt comes off, but shit, I’m definitely paying attention when she slides down my body, starts licking at one of my nipples.

And then she pushes my legs apart, slides her hands under my ass, fingers digging into my flesh.  I groan in anticipation when her mouth leaves my tits.  Anne-Marie’s a tease, though –she loves kissing her way over my body, mouth skimming across my skin, never where I expect her to be. 

She knows my body, even though we’ve only been together like this a couple months.  She knows just how to flick her tongue across my skin to make me squirm, when to start using her teeth….  The one time I asked her about it she just laughed, told me that I hadn’t been the only one studying my competitors back when we surfed against each other.

Finally, I feel her breath on my pussy, her hands spreading me open.  It takes her forever to actually get down to business though.

“You fall asleep down there?” I tease, lifting up onto my elbows to see what the hell she’s doing.  Of course, I get a perfect view of her leaning in to start licking me.  “Shit,” I mutter, flopping back against the bed, my hips lifting towards her mouth.

She starts out slow, her tongue flicking at my clit, applying more pressure with every stroke until I’m squirming, bucking underneath her.  And then, when I’m just about to get there, she changes it up, starts thrusting her tongue deep inside me.

“Shit, Anne-Marie,” I grunt, hips bucking against her mouth.  My hand goes to the back of her head, holding her close.  I don’t know how much time passes, but just when I think I can’t take it anymore she goes back to licking at my clit, her tongue moving faster and faster against me.  I can feel it coming, so close I can almost taste it.  Feels like every muscle in my legs tightens up, aching for release, just a little hint of pain in all that pleasure.  And then, finally, it’s crashing over me, like the best ride I’ve ever had on my favorite board, the sensations almost overwhelming.

 I’m still panting when she curls up next to me, nuzzling my neck.  I wrap my arms around her, holding her close as I stroke her hair, rub her back.

“Why can’t it always be like this?” she asks, her voice thick with sleep, so low I can barely hear it.  “None of the bullshit, just us and surfing and this.”

I don’t say anything at first, mostly because iit’d just be more bullshit.  I’m not going to lie to her, treat her like some little kid that can’t handle the truth.  Pretty much everything that goes on outside this house is completely fucked up in one way or another, and both of us know it.

There’s no way to _fix_ what’s happened to her and Penny.  Even if April came back now, nothing would be the same.  Nothing could erase the fact that she abandoned them, that she couldn’t deal with Anne-Marie’s accident, or the hospital bills, or just life in general.  The only thing I _can_ do is be there, when she wants to get laid and when she’s freaking out at the sandbar, take care of her like I know she’d take care of me if I needed it.   

 “I’m gonna make it all okay,” I mumble, even though I know she’s asleep.  “Promise.”


End file.
